


Strategy

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [29]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Strategy

**Strategy**

**Pairing:** Picard/Vash implied

 **Fandom:** Star Trek: The Next Generation

 **Word Count:** 562

 

Picard stood straight and tall as he stared at the observation screen. He watched as ship after ship exploded. War is a bloody thing and the war with the dominion was no exception.

As he stood there, flashes of Wolf 459 assaulted him. There were too many similarities. Picard glanced back at his first officer to see if he saw it too. Picard could tell by the look on Data’s face that he did.

“Tactical! Fire straight ahead and keep firing. We must break their line if we have any hopes to win this. Heavy fire. Don’t worry about a weapons lock.” Picard directed the young officer

“You are using a battle strategy used by the Borg, Captain.” Data came up beside him. “It seems to be highly effective.”

“”That’s what we need now. Tactics of a race even bloodier than the Dominion.” Picard pointed to the screen. “Fire there on that Breen carrier and keep firing.”

“Sir, the Defiant is through the line.” The tactical officer said.

“Keep firing. If they are focused on us, they won’t notice the Defiant.” Picard took a breath. “Fire at will.”

The Breen carrier crumbled as explosions ripped through it.

“There is a Cardassian cruiser heading for the Defiant.” Picard pointed to the ship in question. “Fire and keep firing. Full spread of torpedoes.”

“There is a message, sir. It’s from Admiral Ross. He’s telling the fleet to fall back.” The communication officer relayed.

“Do as he says but don’t stop firing. Use the aft torpedo launchers and phaser banks.” Picard pulled on his jacket. :Just when I was having.”

“Fun, sir? Data looked worried or as worried as an android could. “I do not see what is fun about any of this.”

“It’s just an expression, Data.” Picard turned and raised an eyebrow. “This is war and all we do is bloody their noses while they take over our territory. It’s not a strategy I would use.”

Data followed the Captain as he sat in the captain’s chair. “Maybe you should explain your position to Admiral Ross. He is in charge of strategy.”

“I think I will when we get back to Starbase. This is just wasting good men and good ships.” Picard sat down.

A few days later as the Enterprise was in space dock, Picard went to see the person calling the shots. He emerged several hours later with a satisfied look on his face. He had said his peace. Now all he had to do was wait to see if the admiral took his suggestions.”

Picard and his crew didn’t have to wait long. They were in the thick of it before the paint dried on the repairs.

The strategy had changed this time. Now, the fleet used the battle tactics of the Borg and had the Dominion fleet on the run.

Picard looked over at Data. “This is more like it.”

“I have to agree. Victory is much more satisfying.” Data nodded. “But there are still many Dominion forces out there.”

“We will prevail. With the new strategy and the reinforcements that we are expecting, this will be over much sooner.” Picard leaned back in his chair. “Then we can get back to our lives and what really matters.”

“Are you referring to Vash, sir?” Data asked.

“Yes, Data, I am. Its time this captain had a wife.” Picard smiled.


End file.
